


几个零碎的段子

by Ralos



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: ※脑洞很多时间很少，稍微片段灭文法爽一下，是彼此之间没什么联系的段子。※前两个段子是原作向，第三个是没头没尾的脑补，第四个也勉强算原作向，第五个是圣杯战争pa（显然地），第六个是双方性转魔法少女（小圆）pa.





	几个零碎的段子

**Author's Note:**

> ※脑洞很多时间很少，稍微片段灭文法爽一下，是彼此之间没什么联系的段子。  
> ※前两个段子是原作向，第三个是没头没尾的脑补，第四个也勉强算原作向，第五个是圣杯战争pa（显然地），第六个是双方性转魔法少女（小圆）pa.

1.

　　“喂，狛枝，你——”  
　　“结束了就快点滚吧。”那边的少年随手扯过几张纸巾，草草擦拭清理过就重新套上了衣物，“如果我没记错的话，你们恐怕还得找炸弹呢。”  
　　“怎么，你不会以为这样我就会直接告诉你答案吧？日向君的智力水平还真是一如既往地令人绝望呢。”看对方没有要动的意思，他不耐烦地抬起头来，表情是纯然的冷漠，“别浪费我的时间了，预备学科。”

　　于是他离开了。并非毫不犹豫，也的确回头张望过不止一回。  
　　但他转身离开了。

　　耳畔回响着他分辨不出歌词的、圣歌般高亢女声的吟唱，空气里则满是燃烧过后的焦糊气味，而他跪坐在死状凄惨的尸体旁边。脑海里还能清晰浮现出昨天所见的、苍白肌肤上他留下的、青紫的指印吻痕，但现在破碎的布料下只有纵横交错的深深伤口，和干涸成深色的血迹。

　　他在离开前最后一次俯下身，伸手合上了那双大睁着的、已经失去光泽的灰绿色眼睛。  
　　是直等到学级裁判之后，深夜里在床边坐下时，日向创才借着窗外明亮过分的星光，看见沾在自己手掌边缘的零星血迹。  
　　他舔掉了那点液体。

　　咸的。

2.

　　日向创惊醒过来。  
　　房间里黑暗一片，只有他自己沉重的呼吸声回响着。单人床上理所当然地没有别人，也没有任何其他人留下的痕迹。  
　　他起身进了浴室。暖黄色的灯光和冰凉的水流一起从头顶浇下来，把脊背上黏腻的冷汗冲刷下去。梦境的碎片缓慢地回响，而他意识到自己是如此希望他当时能够阻止狛枝。阻止他杀死七海……和他自己。  
　　或者至少能在那之前对他说出什么。

　　但万幸他还有第二次机会。  
　　凌晨的房间里光线微弱，仍然亮着的红色提示灯只剩下孤零零一盏。那光点明灭如同呼吸，他弯下身去，前额抵在不带温度的玻璃上，像是贴着某人平静的睡脸。  
　　而且这一回，他有足够的时间。

3.

　　狛枝凪斗在走道里穿行着。周遭唯一的光源只有偶尔几盏尚未完全损坏的白炽灯，他需要格外谨慎地避开地上覆盖着厚厚尘土蛛网的杂物——但现在摔倒算不上什么大问题，和他手臂、双腿、以及左肩上十几分钟之前被子弹留下的，所有那些还在流血的伤口比起来。  
　　啊，前提是不要摔在什么尖锐的物体上吧，他想。考虑到他的运气，这可能性并不怎么低。还是小心些更好。  
　　但是——他还真是幸运啊。  
　　不自觉勾起的唇角立即扯动了脸颊的伤处，但身体的痛苦和接下来的幸运相比什么都算不上。他仍然在笑，黯淡光线下灰绿色的眼眸熠然生辉。  
　　毕竟那可是，独一无二的奇迹。  
　　——无与伦比的、希望。  
　　能够为这样的人帮上忙……仅仅是这个想法，就让他感觉自己像是被盛夏正午的阳光——被绝对的希望——照耀着那样，全身上下都热了起来。  
　　然后他终于到达了这楼层的最深处。  
　　“抱歉我来迟了，神座同学，”他稍稍抬高了声音，一面翻找着先前从守卫身上抢来的钥匙，一面情不自禁地微笑起来，“马上就可以离开这里了。”

　　沉默着独自坐在牢房角落的人终于抬起头看向他，阴影里看不清他的表情，也就难以确定，那声音究竟是嘲讽，还是悲悯。

　　“狛枝，是我。”

4.

　　“……你会死吗？”  
　　“不会啊，”他笑起来，语气神色都比坐在病床边上的人要放松太多，“还不会。”  
　　至少不是在它夺走我所爱的每一个人、每一样事物之前。

5.

　　这一回的圣杯战争也接近尾声了。狛枝凪斗坐在天台边缘，看向另一对主从阵地的方向，悠闲地自言自语道：“那么就还剩下Saber和Assassin了。”  
　　“还不能掉以轻心，”穿着制服的英灵从空气里浮现出来，眉头却是皱着的，“我和Saber的战斗力差太远了……有点棘手。”  
　　“怎么会呢，我可是幸运到召唤出了最强的英灵啊。”年轻的御主转过脸看向他，那微笑仍然温和平静，让他想起几天前旋转木马上轻快的音乐声，或者更早之前电影院里被荧幕光线照亮的、柔软如云朵的白色发丝。  
　　下一秒，他轻描淡写地揭露了对方极力隐瞒的秘密：“对吧。”  
　　“神座君？”  
　　“等等、别——”

　　名为日向创的英灵最后所见的是，青年人苍白手背上，像是燃烧一样骤然明亮起来的红色纹路。

6.

　　她什么都……什么都做不到。  
　　她早该知道的。  
　　少女在几分钟前拨打了急救电话，但按亮手机屏幕之前，自己颤抖的手指感觉不到对方的心跳、脉搏或者呼吸的时候，她就已经知道了，那只是徒劳无功。  
　　她已经学会不再抱有注定破灭的期待，在无数次通宵复习也最多只能考到班级前十名之后，在无数次独自一人留校练习体育到肌肉拉伤也拿不到校内运动会奖牌之后，在付出过所有那些永远无法得到她期待结果的努力之后。  
　　进入希望之峰前，她几乎就要承认了自己的毫无价值。  
　　但在她许下愿望之前，梦寐以求的那所学校录取了她，像是为将熄的火焰添上新一份燃料。而就在她再度开始心怀希望的、那短暂的时间里，有人阻止了她、接受了她、告诉她不需要那样去改变自己。  
　　“日向同学努力的样子，非常耀眼哦。”  
　　少女握着她的双手，那微笑如此真挚，如同幼时听着童话入睡时拥她进怀的、温暖又柔软的梦境。  
　　  
　　是在那个瞬间，她意识到自己想要亲吻那双缺乏血色的唇。

　　是狛枝让她以为自己——以为仅仅依靠她自己的力量，就能做得到什么。所以她没有和那白色的梅菲斯特缔结契约，没有用未知的牺牲去换取些她如此渴望的事物。比如才能，比如爱。

　　比如所爱之人。

　　所以她——所以自以为是的她，最终也没有能够如愿以偿地挽留下最重要的那个人。

　　她明知道对方长袖校服下有着多少层层叠叠的、被那个人自己握着美术刀或者钢笔留下的旧伤痕。

　　“呐，怎么样？”自称QB的外星生物跳上了窗台，声音轻快一如既往，“要和我签订契约吗？”  
　　“啊，复活死人是不可能做到的啦。但是——你听说过平行宇宙吧？”  
　　“在其他的时间线说不定来得及哦？怎么样？”  
　　“还是说，就此不管也没有关系呢？啊啊那也是理所当然的，毕竟以这家伙的性格和经历，迟早都——”

　　“闭嘴。”棕发的少女冷冷地打断了它，“说出愿望就可以了吧？”

　　但她已经不再记得这一切的起因了。

　　少女向后退了一步。下一个瞬间穿着校服的同龄人摔落在她眼前，她微微皱着眉，擦掉了溅到自己脸颊的血迹，鲜红的双眼不带情绪地扫过陌生人的尸体，然后绕开了那一滩狼藉，拨开逐渐聚集上来的人群，往回家的方向去了。

　　距离下一次重启还有点时间，她有更有趣的事情想做。

**Author's Note:**

> *补充一个可能没有讲明白的设定。（序号5）圣杯战争pa里日向的宝具是切换到神座人格，一次性、不可逆。日向平时可以使用一些神座的技能，但战斗力并没有那么高——并不足够。  
> *序号3那个段子，坐在那里的人是日向，不是神座。  
> *序号4一开始在脑内是英语，被我手动翻译了。最初版本脑内是“...Are you going to die?”"No. Not until it took everything I loved from me."


End file.
